The Dynamic Leaper
by Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen
Summary: Quantum Leaper Sam Beckett finds himself in the body of teenage superhero Tim Drake, AKA Robin. Based on the Batman Superman Adventures taking place when Tim is about 16


Authors note: Yeah yeah...I don't own any of this, well with the exception of the character Raven Walker. She's all mine! :) Feel free to give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Flames are welcome, but be known they will be fed to my MinPin doggy Scully! Anywho, onto the fic!

The Dynamic Leaper

A Crossover Fanfic by Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen.

"Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished.... He woke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home."

A world of sound filled Sam Beckett's ears, but no light. It was very…_did I leap into a blind person?_ Sam pondered. The million-dollar question was where was he; the next question was where was Al. Finally some light came through…_good. I'm not blind._ A quick look around told him that he was on a building and a look down told him it was a very high building. Sam suddenly felt very acrophobic. Where was Al?

"Robin!"

The voice came from behind him. Sam spun on his heals and looked up to the man standing above him. He was either really tall or Sam was in a child's body. A chill ran down Sam's back…_probably the later. So I'm a kid again…Robin? Am I a girl?_ He prayed not. The voice's owner stooped into the dim moonlight, he had broad shoulders accented with an electric blue stylistic bird. Other than that, he was dressed in all black. A black mask covered his face and his long black hair was pulled into a ponytail

"Robin?" The dark man inquired.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks for helping me out…common, I'll take you home."

The dark man fired what looked like a small grappling hook at an adjacent building. Sam very reluctantly grabbed hold of the hand of the dark man, who promptly gave him an odd look. "Aren't you going to use your own?"

_Quick…an answer…_"Umm…It broke."

The other man smiled, "Alright."

Sam felt himself being lifted off the roof. He shut his eyes and dipped his face away from the wind resistance. After what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds, Sam felt the ground back underneath him. The first thing he noticed was a large mirror in the alley. Before joining the other man on his highly supped up motorcycle, Sam gave into his Leaper's Reflex and looked at himself in the mirror. He was in the body of a teenaged boy, about 14, 5'6, and thick uncombed black hair. He was wearing a black and red suit with a yellow and black cape. A black mask covered his face. On his chest there was a small logo. An R.

"Hey Robin, Common!"

"Oh boy…"

Al stepped into the imaging chamber. "Ziggy, center me on Sam." Of all the things in the entire world he'd thought he'd be doing at this hour, helping Sam Beckett out of another pickle was not one of them. Suddenly the imaging chamber came to life with the sights and sounds of the world where Sam had leapt. Although "sites" and "sounds" were hardly the words Al would have used to describe what he saw. It was kind of cool, or it would have been if Al had actually been…where ever he was. It was dark and a slight squeaking noise could be heard.

"They're bats."

"Hu?" Al asked Sam's voice.

"The squeaking sound, its bats."

Finally Al's eyes adjusted to the dim light. "Ah Sam there you are." Sam was sitting in front of a computer console, starring.

"Sam, where are we?"

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me that Al?"

"Hey Tim!" Another voice chimed in. "You kinda scared me back there at the old Shreek building. You ok?" It was the dark man, sans the costume.

"Uhm, yeah…I'm fine. Just a little tired I think." Sam Replied. He had gotten used to leaping, but at times things could be rather confusing. Make that very confusing.

"Well hurry it up. Al said you have a test today so you cant miss school. I'll take you in 30 minutes."

"Uhm..Ok." Sam replied, starring absently at the space Al occupied. Once the dark man left, Al began explaining.

"Don't worry, I'm not the Al he's talking about. Ziggy says that your name is Timmothy Drake, or Tim. That…" He gestured to where the dark man had left, "Was Richard Grayson. Both of you are the adopted sons of…" he paused momentarily as if in disbelief. "Bruce Wayne." He sighed and shook his head.

"But, if my name is Tim, then why last night did he call me 'Robin'?"

"Ziggy doesn't know, But I have a pretty good idea. When I was a kid I used to read the DC Comic books, you know: Superman, Aqua-man, Wonder-woman. Well I think you are in a Batman comic book."

"How, Al, am I in a comic book?!"

Ziggy doesn't know that either, but she does know why you're here. In 48 hours, the criminal known as…" Al stared at his palmtop in disbelief, "Two-Face will hold you're High School hostage. Uhm…in one of his killing sprees, you're girlfriend will be murdered. This sets off a chain of events that leads to yours, Batman's, and a lot of Gotham citizen's deaths."

As Sam got dressed, Al explained all he could remember about Batman. The mini lecture lasted all the way to school; then Al left to find out why Sam was stuck in a comic book. The school day started out normal enough. When posed with the problem of opening his locker, Sam quickly solved it by pulling up. It opened. Rigged. Tim's schedule was on a push board on the door along with a lot of clippings about a criminal named Two-Face. Sam frowned. _So this is the guy I'm up against?_ Two-Face was hideous. Half of him looked like a normal business type like a lawyer or company CEO; the other half was pink and raw. After reading a few of the articles Sam had learned enough to know that Two-Face had broken out of Arkham Asylum 2 weeks earlier.

"Timmothy Drake."

Sam spun to see a pretty black haired girl, about Tim's age, and she didn't look happy.

"Tim where were you last night? I wanted at that damned café for over an hour."

Great. Sam hated when this happened. Well, the real Tim Drake would probably have lied…so…"I…um… had something come up" _She's not buying it…_"I had to do homework."

Her eyes went wide. "You? Doing homework?"

"Well…Bruce said he'd cut of my allowance and ground me if I failed another class."

She thought about that, "Why didn't you call?"

"Bruce was expecting some phone calls, he has a huge deal in the works."

"Oh." She looked sadly at him, as if she knew he was lying. The thought crossed his mind that maybe she knew Tim was Robin, but he quickly rationalized that she wouldn't. They stood looking at each other for an odd moment, and then the bell rang.

"Tim, we need to talk…about 'us', but not now, meet me in the library at lunch."

She walked off before Sam/Tim had a chance to say anything, so Sam went to class. He had 4 hours in which to think about what to say. In the mean time, Sam was stuck back in a rather boring math class. _Al, where are you?_

Mr. Boyle hated his job. Often times he wondered why he hadn't taken a job in Metropolis. He had been offered a nice cushy job as an assistant librarian in the LexCorp Public Library. Instead in his youth he decided that he would be valiant and noble and use his English doctorate to teach. For the past 2 years he had regretted that decision.

There was a knock on the door, probably another delinquent student, "Come in." When Mr. Boyle looked up he saw a man in a black business suit staring out the windows of his office, facing Boyle at a profile. The man was in his 40's and was clenching something small and silver in his fist. A coin.

"Well, Hello Principal Boyle."

"Hello, what can I do for you Mr.…?"

"Names aren't important, let me ask you something…are you popular with the students?"

Boyle noted that the guy looked like a lawyer or a politician, and he swore he knew that face from somewhere. The man spoke again. "You're probably not are you." He flipped his coin into the air and turned to face Boyle. It was then when he realized whom he was talking to. Two-Face. Boyle's eyes went wide with terror. Two-Face grinned sinisterly, "Well, I really can't have you in the way, so let's flip for it. Heads, you live; tales, you die."

The last thing Edward Boyle, principle of Gotham Heights High School for 5 years remembered thinking before his world went black was _Man I should have taken that Metropolis job…_

Raven clenched in her hand a note from her teacher. Something was very wrong. Aside from Tim's incessant lying, he was literally not himself. She had asked to go to the bathroom but was taking the long route. When she had been gone long enough. She went back to class, which happened to be office duty. She sat behind he desk and sighed, thinking. She had known about Tim's alter ego for 5 of the 6 months they had been going out. Tim hadn't told her ever, but she put together clues such as missed dates that coincide with Robin appearances and the fact that there are only so many people who could afford to be Batman and Bruce Wayne, Tim's guardian, was one of them. Raven spun in the rotating chair once and stopped, that eerie sensation that someone was watching her tickling at the back of her neck. She stood and walked over the principal's office door. "Mr. Boyle?" She stepped in and looked over the desk. Mr. Boyle, or his body, was crumpled on the floor, blood pooling around his head. "Oh god…" A door slammed behind her. "Scream and I'll blow your head off." A mans voice came from behind her. She spun to see Two-Face holding a gun to her forehead. He grinned and it took every last ounce of control Raven had to keep from screaming.

"I think we've found some bird bait."

Math class was over and there was still no Al. English was next.

"Sam how are things going?"

"Al, finally…anything new?"

"No, and I just spent the past 3 hours in a comic book store. I'm beginning to think you've lept into an alternate dimension."

"I think I have to tell Raven that I'm…er…Tim is Robin."

"You cant do that!"

"Well why not? Besides I think she already knows."

"Sam, If you tell her you run the risk of her getting upset and hating you. She then might tell the police your identity then they will arrest you."

"Or she'll leave me and nothing will change…look I have to go to English."

Sam left and went to class. A very energetic voice came over the intercom, "Good morning Gotham Heights High School. Principal Boyle regrets to inform you that he will not be your principal anymore. In fact, he's not much of anything anymore." A hideous laugh elicited a yelp from Sam's teacher. "I've got some bad news Sam." Al appeared.

"What?"

"That's Two-Face."

The announcements began again. "Some of you may be wondering what the hell Two-Face is doing here. Well my dears, we are here for only one of you. That infernal bird boy is high school aged, and by a lucky flip of the coin I picked this school. Now, one of you adolescent brats has got to be the Boy Blunder and we're going to find you."

Sam gulped. This wasn't good. Had he…killed Raven yet? Sam prayed not. The announcements came back on. "Oh and by the way, we figured that the Bird wouldn't just reveal himself unprovoked, so we have a barraging tool." A cocking gun could be heard, "Go ahead sweetie, say your name."

"R…Raven Walker. Don't do it Robin! He'll kill you!" A slapping sound could be heard.

Two-Face came back on. "Now…Robin has 2 minutes to get down here before Little Miss Walker here gets her pretty little face splattered across the room. Have a nice day!"

And with that the nightmare announcements ended. Sam forced himself to keep breathing. This Two-Face wanted a showdown with Robin.

"Sam, If you don't go now, Two-Face is gonna kill Raven!" Al warned.

"I KNOW!" Sam yelled back in frustration. Pandemonium had broken loose in the classroom so no one noticed him shouting at the air next to him. It then dawned on Sam to use the confusion in the classroom to sneak out. Sam ran down the hall, al trying to keep up.

"Sam? Aren't you going to change into your costume?"

"Not enough time. I if don't make it there in a minute 30, Two-Face will kill her."

Sam made it to the door of the office and looked at his watch, the two minutes had passed._ Shit…_ Sam cracked open the door and slipped inside. Two-Face's back was towards him. "Well, it looks to me that the boy wonder never showed. Too bad, for you" Two-Face flipped the coin in his hand. "Now let's see if we get to give him another couple of minutes." He flipped the coin up in the air. Sam stepped up behind Two-Face and grabbed the coin. "He doesn't need any longer Two-Face." The villain spun to look at Sam. "What?" He questioned, slightly confused, then a light flickered in his eye. He put up a hand to cover Sam's eyes. "Well…we'll be damned…Shifty Drake's kid is the Batman's junior partner. I should have seen this coming the last time I tried to kill you and the Bat saved you. Oh well. Two birds with one stone." He cocked his gun and aimed at Sam. "Now give me the coin."

The coin…? What's the big deal with a coin?

"Sam," Al chimed in, "Don't give him the coin, he won't kill you until he has it."

Sam looked at Raven. She was working at the necktie that bound her wrists. She almost had them off.

"Oh if only she would knock the crap out of Two-Face…" Al sighed.

"Give the coin back boy…"

"No." Sam defied the madman; "You can't kill me without it."

Two-Face laughed, "Kid…you've already lost the coin flip…"

"Sam, he's right," Al said looking at the palm top in his hand, "He tried to kill Tim about 2 years ago."

"No. He tried to kill Tim, not Robin. He asked for Robin."

Two-Face looked confused at the words Sam/Tim had said, but then shrugged and smiled. "Well my boy, you got us there. We can only kill Robin." He sighed reflecting to himself, "The downside to duality…"

Sam looked down at Raven; she was completely out of her bonds. _Wow she's one hell of an escape artist._

"Well" Two-Face began reaching into his pocket, "It's a good thing I always carry a spare!"

Sam felt a wave of fear sweep over him. Two-Face pulled another coin out of his pocket and flipped it up into the air. Sam shut his eyes as he felt the gun barrel pressed to his temple. Al watched in horror, wishing there was something he could do, but he was simply a holographic image and his body was in the imaging chamber. The coin clicked to the ground and Sam herd the thud of a body hit the ground. _Am I dead?_ Sam opened his eyes. He was still standing in the office, very much alive. He sighed in relief and looked down.

"Raven?"

The girl was hog-tying Two-Face with the bonds she had broken out of moments before. Sam squatted down to help.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tim."

"Oh boy Sam, I've heard that tone of voice before…" Al piped in. "She probably wants to know why you didn't tell her before."

"Why didn't you just tell me before Tim!" Raven yelled at him.

"See… I'm going to go check on the real Tim in the waiting room." Al left.

Raven sighed, sad, "We need to get the students out of the school and call the police."

"Yeah." Sam conceded. "Pull the fire alarm, I'm going to get into costume."

Sam instantly wished he hadn't said that. The look Raven gave him was the most sorrowful looks that he had ever seen out of someone so young.. But now was not the time to discuss it. Sam ran down the hall and grabbed his Robin costume out of his locker. He also grabbed his cell phone and took off for the nearest bathroom, dialing a number that would get him the commissioner's office, directly. He quickly explained while changing that Two-Face had taken Gotham Heights High School hostage and that police back up was needed. The fire alarm went off just as Sam fastened the black mask over his face with a little bit of spirit gum.

Sam ran back to the office as fast as he could while the school emptied out, the kids scrambling to get out of the school parting a path for him.

"Sam," Al said as Sam returned to the office, "Robin has a tranquilizer in his utility belt."

Taking the cue, Sam reached into a compartment and grabbed a small tranquilizer arrow. He stuck it into Two-Face's side just as the wacko was waking back up. Sam looked up to see Raven watching him. "Raven…I…"

"Just…just don't say anything." She was angry and had a right to be. "So this _was_ what you were doing on all those missed dates."

"Y… You knew?"

"Yes. I'm more observant than most people. I can put together clues too."

At that time the cops showed up, lead by Commissioner Gordon. Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective Reneé Montoya approached Robin and Raven, confused.

Bullock stared at the two, "Where's…"

The teen's cut off the detective by pointing town and the sleeping Two-Face. "He's heavily sedated." Sam explained, "You shouldn't have much trouble taking him in."

Bullock muttered something about vigilantism and Gordon thanked Robin/Sam for his help, but Sam's thoughts weren't on the police investigation, or the bodies of Tim's principal and Two-Face that were being hauled out of the room. He looked back over to Raven who was being questioned by Detective Montoya. He stepped towards them. "Are you alright?" Sam asked softly.

"I already told you I was fine. Now don't you have a city to parole?"

Montoya shook off a confused look, "Miss Walker, would you testify in court against Two-Face?"

"Of course." Came Raven's reply. She was still looking at Sam/Robin with all that pain in her face.

"Sam," Al's voice came from behind, "The reason why you haven't leaped yet is because you have to make up with her."

"I know that." Sam answered slightly annoyed.

"Hu?" Raven looked at him.

Quick, think fast Sam. "Uhm I know that this is hard for you, Raven."

Sam expected to be yelled at, or smacked, or at least here the dark haired girl cry, but she did none of that, instead she sighed. "It's alright. I understand why you didn't want to tell me."

"You aren't angry"

"No I'm still mad at Tim, Sam Beckett…"

Now that really caught Sam off guard. "You can see me?"

"I have some secrets that I've kept of my own. I'm mad at Tim, but I still love him."

Sam sighed in relief, still curious as to how the girl could see through the façade of "Tim" But he never got a chance to ask. A familiar blue light went around him as he leaped out of the story. He wished that he could stay longer, but that wasn't to be.

When Sam's world came back into focus, he was surrounded by what looked like to be a large open field, only he was about 60 feet above it. Sam paniced and looked down to see what was holding him up. _A BROOM?_ Suddenly, something snapped him out of his repreive.

"HEY POTTER! LOOK ALIVE! THE SNITCH JUST PASSED BY YOUR EAR! Heavens, are we playing Quidditch or not?"

"Oh boy...."

THE END!


End file.
